Jln ASEAN No 465
by justaway00
Summary: Potongan-potongan kisah ASEAN; kisah sedih, kisah horror, kisah cinta (monyet), keluarga, IT, sahabat, musuh, kekasih, dari capster yang jatuh cinta pada si pemilik salon yang gay, aktivis HAM yang disangka lesbian, cinta segiempat antara chef; asisten chef; guru SD; dan putra milyarder, hingga pekerja serabutan yang menolak dipanggil pedofil... "Karena ASEAN juga punya cerita"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disklaim: **__Bahwa sesungguhnya konsep personifikasi negara-negara dunia telah lebih dulu dipublikasikan oleh Hidekazu Himaruya-san melalui 'Hetalia'. Saya sekedar mencuri kesempatan untuk menggunakan konsep karakter negara-negara ASEAN yang sebagian besar belum dipublikasi. Karakter 'Hetalia' oleh official author semata-mata digunakan demi perkembangan plot fanfiction ini. Tak ada maksud tertentu, hanya untuk senang-senang~_

* * *

**Pengenalan karakter:**

_Republik Indonesia (Indo)_

Pekerja serabutan, baru lulus kuliah, tokoh utama.

_Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat (Yogia) _

Kakak kandung Republik Indonesia, anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara kandung, dosen filsafat.

_Surakarta Hadiningrat (Sura)_

Kakak kandung Indo, adik kembar Yogia, (katanya) buruh pabrik tekstil dan tenun.

_Malaysia (Mal)_

Adik tiri Indo bersaudara, beda ibu, asisten manajer salah satu hotel Melayu group.

_Timor Leste__ (Tim)_

Adik tiri Indo, beda ayah, masih SD dan tinggal dengan ayah kandungnya.

* * *

**Jalan ASEAN**

**Nomor 465**

**Intro**

* * *

Rumah itu beratap merah dan terdiri atas dua lantai. Halaman depannya cukup luas, dengan deretan pagar besi setinggi setengah meter yang mengelilinginya. Di pojokan rumah bagian depan tumbuh pohon mangga yang saat ini berbuah lebat. Di sebelahnya, juga cukup lebat, adalah pohon jambu biji. Di belakang rumah ada pohon jeruk nipis besar yang diberi pagar bambu asal-asalan. Rumah itu sudah berusia puluhan tahun namun baru dihuni kembali sejak empat bulan lalu. Rumah ini terletak di jalan ASEAN, di deretan nomor empat ratus enam puluh lima. Penghuninya adalah tujuh pemuda dari latar belakang yang berbeda. Rumah ini berada di ujung terjauh dari jalan ASEAN. Satu-satunya tetangga mereka adalah rumah nomor empat ratus enam puluh empat yang berjarak setengah kilometer, serta ekosistem pinggir sungai yang berjarak kira-kira duaratus meter. Berbeda dengan rumah nomor empat-enam-lima yang dihuni laki-laki, rumah nomor empat-enam-empat ditinggali empat wanita muda. Cerita berpusat pada para penghuni dua rumah tersebut, namun akan dimulai dari salah satu penghuninya yang akan menjadi tokoh utama kronik ini. Seorang pemuda bernama _Republik Indonesia._

Republik Indonesia adalah sarjana muda yang baru saja lulus kuliah. Sudah hampir dua bulan ini dia kerja serabutan di bengkel otomotif, laboratorium kimia, pertanian, bahkan perawat dadakan untuk orang jompo. Nasibnya yang terkatung-katung selalu menjadi bahan ejekan dari adik tirinya, Malaysia, yang secara kebetulan adalah cucu kandung grup perhotelan yang cukup terkenal di wilayah itu. Indonesia memiliki dua saudara kandung yaitu dua kakak laki-laki kembar. Yang tertua bernama Ngayogyakarta dan yang lebih muda bernama Surakarta. Ayahnya menikah dengan dua wanita.

Wanita pertama yang dinikahi ayahnya adalah ibu kandung Indonesia dan dua kakak kembarnya; wanita kedua adalah anak dari pemilik Melayu group yang menjadi ibu kandung Malaysia. Wanita pertama, yaitu ibu kandung Indonesia dan kedua kakak kembarnya, juga memiliki anak perempuan dari suami yang berbeda yang diberinya nama Timor Leste. Anak perempuan itu sejak lahir telah menjadi tanggungan si sulung Ngayogyakarta namun saat memasuki usia sekolah dasar, ayah kandung Tim kecil bersikeras mengambil alih hak pengasuhannya dan berniat sepenuh hati menghapus segala bentuk jejak hubungan persaudaraan di antara mereka. Kejadian itu terjadi saat Indonesia masih SMA. Walau begitu Tim kecil masih diam-diam bertemu kakak-kakaknya bila memiliki kesempatan.

Ngayogyakarta, atau biasa dipanggil Yogia, memiliki sahabat karib selama kuliah di jurusan filsafat, bernama Koninkrijk der Nederlanden. Yogia lebih suka memanggilnya dengan 'Londo'. Sehormat apapun Yogia terhadap Nederlanden, Indonesia masih tetap tidak menyukai laki-laki tinggi besar berambut kuning itu. Surakarta sering menjadi rekan Indonesia saat mereka merasa perlu saling berbagi sumpah serapah mengenai Nederlanden. Tapi agaknya Yogia dan Londo sudah sangat bersahabat karib sampai-sampai dia bersedia menampung Londo di rumah peninggalan keluarga mereka selama menjalani masa kuliah (Yogia menjadi kepala keluarga sepeninggal ayah mereka kala itu). Empat tahun itu adalah neraka bagi Indonesia.

_ "_He gij_! Beresi dapur habis pakai. Jorok!"_

_ "Ini rumah gue! Lo cuma numpang—"_

_ "Indo...tolong rapikan saja."_

_ "Tapi tapi tapi kaaak Yoo..."_

_ "..."_

_ "..."_

_ "Oke."_

Mereka sering berseteru mengenai hal remeh, tapi semua itu sebenarnya karena Indonesia merasa iri pada Yogia yang lebih memilih opini 'logis' dari sahabatnya yang memiliki codet di dahinya itu. Indonesia tak lagi bertemu dengan Nederlanden setelah Yogia lulus kuliah. Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut kabarnya menjadi wirausahawan sukses di wilayah seberang. Yogia sering menyitir legenda sahabatnya di waktu senggang saat mereka kehabisan bahan cerita. Indonesia hanya setengah mendengar sambil bertanya-tanya apakah si kepala kuning itu masih mengingat jasa Yogia padanya. Tapi dia tak pernah menyuarakan hal itu keras-keras di depan Yogia. Dia lebih suka menggosipkan masalah ini dengan Sura.

Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya kalau lelaki pelit yang sangat perfeksionis dan luarbiasa higienis itu akan kembali berinteraksi dengannya. Dalam mimpi pun tidak.

* * *

Di bulan kedua bekerja serabutan, Indonesia mulai merasakan betapa tidak efektifnya tinggal di daerah yang sangat jauh dengan tempat kerja. Area kerjanya rata-rata berjarak tigapuluh kilometer dari rumah keluarganya, dan setelah bekerja selama enam minggu dia nyaris diancam Yogia untuk opname di rumah sakit. Kondisi ini berlanjut hingga Indonesia bertemu dengan Kamboja di suatu sesi pesta informal hotel tempat Malaysia bekerja. Pertemuannya pun tidak bisa dibilang 'menyenangkan'. Waktu itu dia sedang memuntahkan hasil masakan Kamboja di wastafel terdekat. Tepatnya di deretan wastafel tempat cuci piring di dapur para chef.

"Masakan kami separah itu kah?"

Malaysia menyusul Indonesia ke dapur restoran hotelnya setelah memastikan tak ada saksi mata yang melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang pucat itu berlarian sepanjang ruangan pesta dan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri— atau saksi mata yang cukup perhatian untuk mengaitkan pemuda bertampang menyedihkan itu masih bersaudara dengan Malaysia. Gawat sekali kalau hal itu bisa menurunkan derajat kehormatan keturunan Melayu group 'kan...

Indonesia menjawab pertanyaan Kamboja dengan lambaian tangan, sedikit cegukan, dia berkata, "Bukaaaannn... masakannya, _uhuk_, enak kok. Aku cuma sedikit, _oek_, kecapekan."

"Masuk angin, Bang?" sebenarnya Malaysia hendak mengumpat abangnya itu habis-habisan tapi tidak tega melihat ekspresi tersiksa Indonesia. Lagipula dia-lah yang memaksa kakak tirinya itu untuk datang apapun yang terjadi. Kalau tidak, koleksi set wayang favoritnya tak akan dikembalikan oleh Malaysia.

"Nggak... gue hamil. Ya iyalah, masuk angin pake nanya lagi! Udah gue bilang kalau gue lagi nggak..._oeeeekkk_," Indonesia kembali membungkuk di wastafel, "...sehat. Mal, L-Lo harus nganterin gue pulang sekarang. Kayaknya ru-rumah sakit juga boleh..."

Malaysia, tak seperti biasanya, mengangguk patuh dan hendak meraih lengan Indonesia yang lunglai. Tapi kakaknya tidak menggubris bantuan tersebut dan hanya berjalan sempoyongan menuju tempat parkir. Malaysia hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan mengekor di belakang.

Malam itu Indonesia didiagnosis menderita maag akut, dan malam itu juga Kamboja yang telah mempelajari sumber penyakit Indonesia menawarkan hunian bersama di jalan ASEAN nomor empat-ratus-enam-puluh-lima.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disklaim: **__Bahwa sesungguhnya konsep personifikasi negara-negara dunia telah lebih dulu dipublikasikan oleh Hidekazu Himaruya-san melalui 'Hetalia'. Saya sekedar mencuri kesempatan untuk menggunakan konsep karakter negara-negara ASEAN yang sebagian besar belum dipublikasi. Karakter 'Hetalia' oleh official author semata-mata digunakan demi perkembangan plot fanfiction ini. Tak ada maksud tertentu, hanya untuk senang-senang~_

* * *

**Pengenalan karakter:**

_Republik Indonesia (Indo)_

... Pekerja serabutan, baru lulus kuliah, tokoh utama.

_Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat (Yogia) _

... Kakak kandung Republik Indonesia, anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara kandung, dosen filsafat.

_Surakarta Hadiningrat (Sura)_

...Kakak kandung Indo, adik kembar Yogia, (katanya) buruh pabrik tekstil dan tenun.

_Malaysia (Mal)_

... Adik tiri Indo bersaudara (beda ibu) asisten manajer salah satu hotel Melayu group.

_Timor Leste__ (Tim)_

... Adik tiri Indo (beda ayah) masih SD dan tinggal dengan ayah kandungnya.

_Kamboja (Kam)_

... Anak buah Malaysia, _main course_ chef, kepala rumah tangga rumah no. 465 Jln. ASEAN.

_Laos (Lao)_

... Anak buah Kamboja, asisten _main course_ chef, tukang kebun rumah no. 465 Jln. ASEAN.

_Thailand (Lan)_

... _Openly gay_, teman SMA Kamboja, pemilik salon 'Kuan I'M' dan _beautician expert_.

_Brunei Darussalam (Brun)_

... Mahasiswa S2 jurusan manajemen, anak bungsu saudagar minyak, _playboy_.

_Singapura (Sing Sing)_

... IT _expert_, _programmer freelance_ (yang sepertinya ilegal), _clean-freak_, sangat cerdas.

* * *

**Jalan ASEAN**

**Nomor 465**

**Para Penghuni**

* * *

Ketika dua bersaudara itu menginjak teras rumah _sharing_ mereka sambil terus beradu mulut, Kamboja membatin dalam hati, "_Tuhan... tepatkah pilihanku menerima mereka hanya karena Boss (a.k.a Malaysia) berjanji membayar separuh biaya kontrakan? Biaya air dan listrik terus naik, Tuhan... Singapura, Brunei, dan kehidupan boros mereka ituuu!_"

"Pak Malaysia bisa menempati kamar saya di lantai satu... dan kak Indone—"

"Heh... kenapa gue dipanggil 'pak' sementara dia elu panggil 'kak'?"

Indonesia terbahak di latar belakang.

"Eeh..."

Malaysia beringsut masuk melalui pintu ganda yang sudah dibuka oleh Kamboja, bergumam-gumam jengkel, "Kalau di rumah panggil nama, kita sedang nggak di hotel. Dan elu lebih tua dari abang gue, nggak usah panggil dia kak cuma gara-gara gue."

Indonesia yang masih terbahak, menepuk bahu Kamboja yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya, "Yo _brother~ _jadi gue dimana nih?"

"Oh. Kamar lantai atas, yang di teras jendelanya ada kaktus— punyanya Laos. Nanti kusuruh dia beresi."

"Nggak apa, taruh di sana aja. Bisa buat temen ngobrol tuh kaktus," Indonesia menyeringai, Malaysia bergumam, "_Sinting!_ Heh Kam, kalau gue nempatin kamar lu terus elunya kemana?"

Kamboja langsung menunjuk lantai atas, bertukar pandang dengan Malaysia yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, kaki mengangkang lebar.

"Kenapa nggak gue aja yang ke atas? Elu nggak usah repot-repot mindahin barang 'kan?"

"Tapi kamar saya itu kamar utama—"

Malaysia berseru jengkel sambil berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Udaaahhh! Gue yang ke atas! Lu tetep di kamar utama lantai satu! Ngerti?"

"Tapi pak— eh, _dek_— eeehh... soal biaya..."

Kamboja langsung diam begitu Malaysia memberi tatapan memperingatkan.

"Biaya apaan?" Indonesia bertanya dari anak tangga ketiga, mengawasi pertukaran pandang Malaysia dengan Kamboja yang agak mencurigakan. Sebelumnya Malaysia telah membuat Kamboja berjanji untuk merahasiakan biaya sewa kamar Indonesia yang aslinya tiga kali lipat lebih mahal dari biaya yang diberitahukan kepada yang bersangkutan. Malaysia tahu kakaknya akan tetap ngotot berangkat kerja dengan motor bebek kesayangannya— berkendara tujuh puluh kilo setiap hari, mengabaikan ancaman Yogia maupun Sura untuk berhenti kerja dan terus melanjutkan rutinitas 'pewe' nya itu, kalau tahu harga sewa rata-rata kontrakan di sekitar situ memang _sangat_ mahal. Maklum, kawasan pekerja. Bukannya Indonesia sudah jadi karyawan tetap di wilayah tersebut, tapi tetap saja permintaan kerja untuknya selalu berakhir di kawasan itu.

"Gue cuma ngasih biaya listrik tambahan buat _treadmill_, dia masih cerewet soal itu," Malaysia meloncat gesit melewati Kamboja yang terbengong-bengong, "Yo Bang, liat-liat kamar!"

"Tunggu paakk... _treadmiiiilll_? Itu beneran paaakk? Saya harus pasang daya tambahan ke PLN doongg!"

* * *

Lantai satu rumah itu terdiri atas dua kamar utama dan satu kamar yang lebih kecil, dapur dan ruang makan dengan perlengkapan lengkap (sebagian besar milik Kamboja), dua ruang shower dan dua toilet (satu toilet di kamar utama nomor satu, satu ruang shower di kamar utama nomor dua), ruang cuci, ruang tamu, ruang tengah, serta garasi untuk dua mobil. Kakak-beradik tiri dengan jiwa petualang yang tinggi itu mulai menyusur rumah tanpa permisi, membuka setiap pintu yang tidak terkunci, dengan Malaysia sebagai pengeksekusi dan Indonesia yang berdesis memperingatkan tapi juga penasaran.

"Terkunci," Malaysia berkata agak kecewa, tangan masih memegang _handle_ pintu bercat biru gelap yang merupakan satu-satunya pintu dengan cat warna tersebut di lantai satu. Kamboja mengijinkan keduanya untuk melihat-lihat kamar tidurnya (kamar utama nomor satu), dan sejauh ini keduanya sudah melihat-lihat dapur serta ruang shower dan toilet. Pintu bercat biru itu, menurut informasi Kamboja, adalah kamar seorang mahasiswa S2 yang bernama Brunei. Kamboja juga tidak menganjurkan Malaysia untuk membuka pintu dua kamar milik penghuni yang lain— tentu saja karena dia yakin kamar-kamar lainnya dikunci oleh sang pemilik yang tidak sedang ada di rumah.

"Heh Mal. Elu sembarangan! Ke atas aja yuk, liat-liat kamar kita."

Tapi Malaysia belum berniat menghentikan aksi _kepo_-nya.

"Nanggung nih... satu kamar lagi. Tuh punya siapa?"

Malaysia menunjuk pintu di seberang ruang tengah.

"Thailand... eh, hari ini dia libur jadi— tunggu sebentar Paakk!"

* * *

Indonesia menepuk punggung Malaysia dengan penuh simpati. Mereka menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas dalam diam, Malaysia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan ekspresi horor. Mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu dengan lirih, berulang kali.

"Elu lebai ah Mal! Cuma gituan aja."

Malaysia menepis tangan kakaknya dengan jengkel.

"Coba elu liat sendiri tadi!"

"Salah siapa coba..."

Indonesia cuma bisa menyeringai pada bahu Malaysia yang bergetar menahan jengkel, jelas sekali tidak mampu membalas kalimat kakaknya.

"Kam... KAM!"

Kamboja yang berjalan di belakang menjawab 'ya'-nya dengan gugup. Sejak kejadian di kamar Thailand tadi, laki-laki berusia duapuluhtujuh tahun itu hanya mengekor dengan tampang pucat. Bersiap menerima komplain dari dua calon penghuni ini. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri...

"Elu nggak merasa terancam, gitu?"

Malaysia telah berhenti di anak tangga teratas, menunduk padanya yang terpaku di belakang Indonesia.

"Terancam... maksud Pak— eh, maksud anda?" Kamboja mendongak, mulutnya ternganga bingung.

"Jangan-jangan elu juga kayak gitu?!" kali ini Malaysia memandangnya dengan jijik, tanpa sadar menatap rambut panjang Kamboja yang berwarna merah dan dikucir tinggi.

"Bukaaann... saya nggak begitu kok!"

Tapi bossnya masih menyipit curiga— matanya yang memang sudah sipit membuatnya seperti tidur berdiri sambil menyedekapkan tangan. Hal yang sering menjadi lelucon di antara para pegawai hotel, sebagai pelampiasan, kata mereka.

"Denger ya... aktivitas homo kalian cuma sampai lantai bawah!" Malaysia memberi impresi dengan menggeser kakinya di sepanjang anak tangga teratas seolah sedang menggambar garis, "...sampai batas ini wilayah anti-homo! Nggak peduli semua penghuni di sini homo ya. Tolong-jangan-libatkan-gue."

"Elu punya kenangan buruk sama homo apa gimana sih Mal? Lebai amat deh jadi orang."

Malaysia hanya melotot pada kakaknya, yang langsung terdiam dan menjadi lebih tertarik pada sulaman yang berbingkai rapi di dinding di depannya. Tahu tak ada gunanya membantah, Kamboja hanya mengangguk dan menjelaskan, sekali lagi, kalau hanya Thailand-lah yang punya hobi mengajak _male escort_ asing untuk 'menemani'nya di kamar, di waktu senggang. Tak lupa, Kamboja juga menjelaskan bahwa pada awalnya banyak yang mengajukan komplain mengenai hal ini. Tapi Thailand telah berjanji hanya akan menggunakan kamarnya. Sekali lagi, dia menegaskan bahwa kamar adalah privasi masing-masing penghuni. Malaysia tampaknya masih belum puas dengan penjelasan itu, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu. Balik menegaskan kalau dia benci kaum homo.

Lantai dua terdiri atas empat kamar berukuran sedang, dua ruang shower dan satu toilet. Ada beranda terbuka yang cukup luas untuk dipasangi dua tiang jemuran, taman kecil yang tertata rapi, serta satu set meja-kursi piknik yang warnanya sudah mulai pudar.

"Kalian nyewa pembantu buat bersih-bersih ya?"

Indonesia berkata takjub setelah menatap taman bunga di samping tiang jemuran.

"Laos punya hobi berkebun, dan Singapura itu _neat n' clean freak_. Dia nggak tinggal diam dengan segala kotoran yang terlihat di depan mata. Jangan meninggalkan _laundry_ sembarangan di ruang cuci. Singapura punya kebiasaan membakar sesuatu yang mengganggu penglihatan, katanya."

Malaysia bergumam keras, "Orang aneh ngumpul di satu tempat. Pantas saja kalian nggak punya tetangga."

"Elu juga aneh kok Mal. Tenang aja, lu pasti langsung bisa adaptasi. Yang mana kamar gue nih? Mau langsung beres-beres."

"Siapa penghuni dua kamar lain?" Malaysia bertanya cepat, menghiraukan ketidak-sabaran kakaknya.

"Kamar di dekat toilet itu Singapura yang tadi saya ceritakan— di dekat beranda ini kamar Laos."

"Laos itu... cowok berbadan kecil kerempeng yang jadi asisten lu itu bukan?"

"Baru masuk dua bulan lalu Pak, iya. Laos yang itu."

"Eh elu manggil gue 'Pak' lagi...," Kamboja membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa suara, tapi Malaysia hanya mengibaskan tangan, "... ah, udahlah."

"Gue? Mana kamar gue? Oh, yang di teras jendela ada kaktus itu? Yang ngadep sini?"

"Sabar 'napa sih Bang?"

"Iya... bersebelahan dengan kamar Pak Malaysia."

"Jadi akhirnya gue tetanggaan sama si _homophobia_ ini..."

"Heh... 'napa? Lu homo juga Bang?"

"Harusnya gue yang tanya... kok elu jadi _over treatment_ gitu sama kaum gay? Lu belum cerita ke gue nih. Cerita, cerita! Ada apa sih?"

Setelah itu, kelitan dan godaan masih bisa terdengar selama keduanya menyusur kamar masing-masing. Kamboja menghela nafas, dia belum bicara pada penghuni lain mengenai dua pendatang baru ini. Kecuali Laos dan Thailand tentu saja... walau pemberitahuan pada pihak yang terakhir disebut itu bisa dibilang lumayan canggung dan membuat salah satu pihak ingin melempar daun pintu terdekat.

_ ...Oh, dia juga harus memikirkan soal daya tambahan untuk _treadmill_ juga... sungguh, hidup bersama boss memang ide buruk._

* * *

Indonesia mau tak mau harus mendelik curiga pada sepasang mata Thailand yang dari tadi melihat _pantat_ nya. Dia bahkan berjingkat di depan cermin hanya untuk melihat apa ada yang salah dengan tubuh bagian belakangnya itu. Tapi ternyata semua normal. Tak ada kain yang terkoyak, atau noda yang nampak. Indonesia ingin menanyakan kenapa Thailand memelototinya tapi setelah melihat senyuman dari pria berkacamata itu dia mengurungkan niat. Dia bisa membedakan mana senyum menentramkan hati, senyum malu-malu, senyum memperingatkan... jelas sekali senyuman yang dihasilkan Thailand ini termasuk dengan senyum yang diartikan oleh sebagian besar orang sebagai senyum _mesum_.

Kejadian dengan Malaysia dua hari lalu yang memergoki pria ini sedang melakukan 'aktivitas homo' nya di kamar, membuat Indonesia menyadari satu hal; 'jika berdua saja dengan Thailand di tempat cuci dan dia asyik melihat tubuh bagian belakangmu dari atas ke bawah, pergilah secepatnya!' Jadi Indonesia keluar dari ruang cuci dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil menenteng ember berisi cucian yang belum sempat dikeringkan di mesin. Bajunya masih bisa kering tanpa bantuan mesin dengan cuaca sepanas itu namu malangnya, celana jinsnya tercecer di ruang cuci.

Singapura menduga jins favorit Indonesia ini semacam kain lap yang hendak digunakan Kamboja (atau Laos) sebagai pijakan kaki dan berniat membakarnya bersama 'sampah-sampah' lain yang tak sengaja dia temukan di seluruh rumah. Dia sudah menuang bensin ke dalam tong berisi 'sampah-sampah' itu di halaman belakang ketika Indonesia berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil berlari ke arah tong.

"KEBAKAR DIKIT AJA, ELO GUE BUNUUUUHHHH!"

Singapura melompat mundur dan membiarkan Indonesia meraih kedalaman tong (sambil menggerumbel) hingga menemukan jins yang dimaksud. Mengibaskannya tiga kali, menciumnya sekali, lalu mengernyit kesal. Sementara Singapura masih berdiri kalem di di belakangnya, tidak terpengaruh aura Indonesia yang siap meledak.

"Bisa minggir? Saya mau bakar sampah nih..."

Indonesia ternganga menatapnya tak percaya.

* * *

"Elu pindah kerja lagi? Sekarang jadi petugas POM ya? Bau bensin nih. Pusing gue."

Indonesia mendelik geram pada adiknya namun masih melahap menu makan siang buatan Kamboja di Minggu siang yang panas itu. Bahkan Laos, pemuda yang sepantaran dengannya dan Malaysia itu terang-terangan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan hidung. Indonesia sengaja tidak mencuci jinsnya lagi (toh bensin mudah menguap!) untuk mengingatkan seseorang. Tapi ternyata orang yang dituju tampak cuek menikmati porsi makanannya, tidak terpengaruh bau seperti teman-teman sesama penghuni yang lain. Pintu terbuka dan Thailand melenggang masuk setelah mengendus udara dengan ekspresi tak bisa ditebak. Dia langsung duduk di kursi dekat Indonesia yang masih kosong.

"Siapa anak hitam manis berbau bensin ini Kam? Kamu belum mengenalkannya padaku... ah, kalau si pucat bermata sipit yang kemarin masuk kamarku tanpa permisi itu...?"

Malaysia langsung membanting sendoknya dan pergi dari dapur, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sebelum Kamboja bisa mengatakan sesuatu, seorang pemuda tampan berbadan tinggi memasuki ruangan. Wajahnya keheranan, tangan kirinya menenteng helm dan kepalanya yang kelimis memakai minyak rambut menatap antara punggung Malaysia yang menjauh dan sekumpulan orang yang setengah jalan memakan nasi mereka.

"Kak Kam... siapa tuh?" Matanya yang berwarna hitam legam dengan bulu mata lentik langsung jatuh pada Thailand saat Kamboja tidak segera menawabnya, "Pacar barumu, Kak? Marah tuh lho..."

Indonesia nyaris tersedak nasinya, dia cepat-cepat bertukar pandang dengan Kamboja yang berdehem kalem dan berkata, "Ini Brunei... Oiya Brun, kenalkan penghuni baru rumah ini..."


End file.
